Terminology
Achievements Achievements are larger tasks/missions that document your progress in the game. The completion of an achievement grants a Title that you can add to your player name. This Title is visible in the Chat and on Leaderboards. Aether Aether is a currency used in the Aether Shop. You need at least one Hero with a 6 star rating to unlock the shop. Any token earned for your 6 star Hero are called Excess tokens. These tokens are converted in Aether that you can spend in the shop for other rare Hero tokens, Skins, and other goodies. Chat The Chat is available once the tutorial has been completed. There are several chat rooms based on different languages. You can select the chat language in the game options. In the chat options (press the chat bubbles icon) you can mute the chat for the time you battle in dungeons. If you want to ignore a single player you can tap their chat message an select 'ignore' in the dialog menu. Crafting Crafting Materials like Plants, Metal, and Crystals is needed to create Runes, and to unlock and upgrade Epics. Evos also can be crafted by Combining Evos. Crowns If you are in a Guild make sure you complete the daily quests marked with a crown to collect crowns for your guild. Win cool rewards in the War of the Crowns tournament and get rewarded by special crown quests. Epics Epics ia a mighty, individual gear for Heroes, often a weapon. It can be unlocked at Player Level 50. The Epic must be leveled up with various Materials. Player Level 60 unlocks the 2nd and 3rd parts of the Epic that are required to fully level up the Epic (levela 6 to 12). See main article Epics for more details! Stamina (Energy tokens) Stamina is required to enter dungeons. The Player has a stamina reserve displayed in the right top of the home town screen. It recharges in a rate of 1 unit every 6 minutes. The reserve is increased with the Player Level. Stamina is can be obtained from various sources (Shop, The Tower of Pwnage, etc) and saved up to 10,000. If the maximum of the reserve is exceeded then stamina will not recharge. Read more... (Not to be confused with energy that is gained every turn within the dungeon level. See below.) Energy (Abilities) Energy is needed to use the Abilities (special attacks) of heroes. This is another way of saying how many turns will it take to allow that particular hero use an ability. Some attacks and status effects can increase or delay the number of turns. For example, Ekko has an ability that reduces your entire party's turn count by 2. Evos Evos are used to ascend your Heroes. One Ascension requires few different Evos and varying amounts of each. Check which are needed at any hero's Ascend tab on their collection page. See the full Evos page for more information. In addition, see Ascension for its uses in Hero upgrades. Gems Gems are sold in the Shop. It's the pay to win currency. In the Free2Play game gems are available as Rewards for a new Player Level, unlocking dungeons and quests and Daily Events. The gems can be exchanged for gold and energy in the Shop, used at the Portal, to reset the daily Hero Token reward, to reset or summon again a friend's Hero. TIP: Spending 25x gems is a quest that is rewarded with a free use of the Portal. Gold Gold is used for upgrading hero skills, unlocking Heroes and spend in the Portal. Gold can be gained as a Quest or Portal rewards, for beating Enemies, beating Dungeons and completing a chapter. A few gold coins can also be found now and then in Dungeon's environment or Treasure rooms. Hammers Hammers are used to gold production and increase security from your safe in My Dungeon starting at player level 10. They are found as treasure boxes in dungeons. Daily Quests also give Hammers for reward. See Hammers for more details. Hero Power Hero Power is a number found on the Hero's profile. It's a indicator for the power of the hero. For teams it's a vague hint and can be misleading because it does not respect synergies between team members. The hero power of a team is just the sum of each team member's hero power. Hero Tokens Each hero has their own token which unlocks the hero (if not already unlocked) or upgrades their star-rating (if unlocked). In the game Hero Tokens have decorations on the top. This indicates the Hero Rarity. See Upgrading Heroes and Hero Rarity for more information. Honor Honor is a currency awarded for adventurers who consistently participate in Dungeon Raids of the game. In My Dungeon honor is collected through PvP. Have a look at the Honor Shop to see what can be purchased with Honor. Honor could be used for Portal Summons until the major game update New Portal Update (Feb-2019) was released that removed Honor Suommons. Honor Scrolls Honor Scrolls were a currency in the early days of Dungeon Boss and had the same purpose as Honor has. The scrolls had been replaced by Honor when the new PvP system with seasons and leagues was introduced. The Honor Scrolls are no longer available in the game. Loot Keys A Loot Key can gained as reward in the Portal, for using Friends' Heroes, VIP bonus, or bought in the Honor Shop. If you have completed a dungeon with three stars a Loot Key can be used to quick loot that dungeon. You can collect up to 9999 loot keys. See Gameplay for details about Quick Loot. Orbs Orbs are required for the Blessing of the Seeker. You can earn them for completing Challenge Mode dungeons and completing Challenge Mode related Quests, and find them in Heroic Portal Summons. Player Level Shown in the top left corner of the home town screen this is the level of the Player. It limits the maximum level of the collected Heroes. The current maximum level is 80. Read more about Leveling and Level Progression by following the links. Pwnage Points You can earn these cups for for completing the floors of The Tower of Pwnage and spent them in the PWN Shop to get Evos, rare Hero tokens like , Stamina and some other goodies. Potions Common Potions like Heal, Energy and Revive Potions can be used in the Campaign to help the Heroes. XP Potions are used to level up a Hero faster. The various kind of Potions can be found as rewards, in dungeons and are sold in the Shop. TIP: At regular intervals the Shop offers XP Potions for 30,000 gold. See the full Potions page for more information. PvE and PvP PvE is short for Player versus Environment, a term used in Role-Playing Games. In Dungeon Boss it means completing dungeons, and refers to events like Boss Invasion and Grand Guild Games. PvP is short for Player versus Player. In Dungeon Boss it refers to Raids that you can start in My Dungeon. Raids are not real PvP in terms of PvP because the attacking heroes are controlled by a player but the defending heroes are computer-controlled (AI defender)s. However, the defenders are chosen by other players. Raid tickets These tickets are needed to do Dungeon Raids. Every 2 hours you get one ticket for free. You can earn more tickets for completing (event) quests, or buy them with gems (ticket refresh) or in the Aether Shop. Sometimes you get some in a Dungeon Boss mail. Runes Runes are the gear of your heroes. Runes provide stat boosts (Attack, Defense, Health, etc) that are added up to the base stats of the hero making them stronger. The Rune power is shown in round brackets '(',')' on the Hero's profil, right next to the Hero Power. When you scout a defense for a raid the rune power of the opponent is displayed in the top right corner in brackets. for detailed information. Stars There are 3 kind of stars in Dungeon Boss: Hero Stars, Dungeon Stars and stars for a PvP battle. Hero Stars Every hero has 1 star (★) when unlocked. The star rating can be upgraded to 6 stars (★★★★★★). A star can be earned by collecting a certain amount of hero tokens. The amount of which depends on the hero's current star level. Each star (★) that a hero earns greatly increases their Attack (ATK), Defense (DEF), Health, and Skill (SKL) stats. Each star adds a percentage bonus to ATK, DEF, HP, and SKL. A hero with 6 stars (★★★★★★) has a 100% boost to these stats compared to a hero with only 1 star (★). You need a total 600 tokens to increase the star rating from unlock to 6 stars. See the Upgrading Heroes page for more details. Dungeon Stars Every Dungeon can be finished with up to three stars (★★★) . Once a dungeon has three stars it can be quick looted next time with a Quick Loot Key. See Gameplay for details about Quick Loot. Star Rating for PVP Best attacking performances in PVP will earn 3 Stars. Earning 3 Stars will increase your Honor Payouts for that Raid. When building your attacking team you will now see Silver or Gold Stars over the Team Power display. This is a sign that you will earn a bonus for 3 Starring the Raid. Gold Stars mean a larger bonus. Team Power is the sum of the Hero Power of all team members. Stats Every Hero has different stats in combat. The following list describes the individual stats. See Base Hero Statistics for an overview and comparison of all Heroes' stats, and Effects for a detailed description of the impact of Daze, Fire, Cold, etc. Follow the links to the stat's main pages. Titles Titles are unlocked from Achievements and earned from Events. You can select a Tile in the Player Profile. It's visible there for you and visitors under your name, in chats, friend list, guild rosters, and ranking lists. See Title for more details. Trophy Trophies are rewards for PvP Raids. The more trophies the player earns the higher the rank in the Leader board and the better the reward. See Dungeon Raid for details. XP Points XP Points are needed to increase the Player Level. XP is short for Experience Points. XP Points are gained from Quests, unlocking Dungeons and completing campaign chapters. While the XP Points only raise the Player Level all Heroes also need XP. XP for Heroes is gained for beating dungeons and in form of XP Potions. See Leveling for more details. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics